


with good company

by GuardianKarenTerrier



Series: Week One: Oblivious [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Allergies, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Gen, Modelling, Podfic Welcome, adrien augreste 2k19, listen allergies are awful that fully deserves its own tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianKarenTerrier/pseuds/GuardianKarenTerrier
Summary: "Enzo thinks we could do a series of photos that tell a story." Adrien makes a wide gesture at the cloak, careful to keep his distance, and tilts his head and widens his eyes in a way that he's well aware resembles a pleading kitten.  It doesn't work on most people he knows anymore- Ladybug usually snorts and tries to shove him off the roof, and Nino only sighs and rolls his eyes at this point- but Marinette turns even redder and hastily agrees.Adrien's latest photo shoot doesn't go as planned.





	with good company

**Author's Note:**

> for the 'feathers' prompt for Adrien Augreste 2k19. thanks again to [Tempomental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempomental), [shinobicyrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinobiCyrus) and especially [CaughtFeelings](url) for beta'ing this!

Adrien shies away from the cloak presented to him without really meaning to. 

At least, he doesn't mean to _ initially_. Once what he's seeing registers with him properly he turns to immediately put even more distance between himself and the cloak his impatient photographer is holding out to him.

"It's just for ten minutes," the man pleads, retracting the offered garment for a moment to rub at his forehead. He's not one of the usual photographers, and while Adrien isn't sure why that is he can certainly guess at the reasons behind the man's stress lines and the dark circles under his eyes. Father doesn't tolerate mediocre work and the man can't know why his main model is backing away from the clothes he's _ supposed _ to be photographed in.

"I'm allergic to feathers," Adrien explains, keeping as far away as the room's confines will allow. He's not a fan of this particular dressing room, it's far too cramped for him, but it's the one that was booked for today. "I _ can't _ wear that, not unless you want to be taking pictures of me sneezing for the next hour and a half."

The man- Adrien _ thinks _ his name is Lorenzo, but he isn't certain, and it would definitely be too awkward to ask _ now _\- only looks more distressed. He looks between the cloak and Adrien, then says helplessly, "But- you've worn feathers before, I've seen you. There was- there was that hat."

"That was made by a friend. She used a _ synthetic _feather." Adrien tries to keep his voice gentle. It's not maybe-Lorenzo's fault that someone forgot about his allergy, after all. Nathalie is the one who sets up photo shoots, and usually she would remember, but she's been oddly distracted recently. He's a little afraid that she's been sick, actually. 

He's been more worried about that than he wants to think about. It's probably nothing. People get sick, all the time, it happens. It's just that-

Well, Nathalie_ doesn't_. She's always seemed unassailable. Adrien's not sure he's ever seen her _ sneeze _before, much less anything like the handful of coughing fits he's caught her having now.

(The ones that remind him, very strongly, of Mother just before- but he's not going to think about that).

Maybe-Lorenzo looks absolutely crestfallen. Adrien takes a deep breath and manages to say, without breathing in too deeply, "If they absolutely didn't give you _ any _ other options, maybe we can move the shoot outside? I'll be- the allergies will at least be a little better, if we're out in open air. I think."

Plagg scratches him at that compromise, making his displeasure crystal clear. Plagg doesn't care for compromises at the best of times but he especially objects to the kind where Adrien is offering what he knows is an uneven deal. His kwami's been getting more and more outspoken about just how _ much _ he doesn't like Adrien doing that.

Adrien ignores Plagg anyway. He'll be in discomfort for the next couple hours, sure, but he isn't going to potentially lose his job over it like this man might.

The man turns out to have more fortitude than Adrien expects anyway. He draws himself up, eyes flashing with the personality that must have been hiding under his anxiety until now, and tosses the cloak aside onto a chair. "No, you know what? We have other outfits. This is supposed to be some kind of charity shoot anyway, right? Fairy tales and heroes and stories? There are _ lots _more interesting things we can find."

Adrien's smiling back before he knows it. "You know, I think they have some actual costumes in the back."

The end result of that shoot is several pictures of Adrien, laughing, dressed as a wizard or knight or witch. For one photo that ends up being an entire spread they pull in other models and a few interns from other parts of the building, and even a couple kids from the charity that's touring the space, and pose as an adventuring party.

Enzo (Adrien was close) doesn't have to ask Adrien for poses or expressions. Adrien is laughing too hard and having too much fun for much direction to be necessary.

He's glad to find Marinette at one point- she doesn't _ always _ take him up on his offer to attend shoots, but he _ thought _ she'd be at this one. He's wearing the knight costume by then, or at least the cobbled-together knight costume he and Enzo and some kids they'd asked to join in had made (and Adrien knows he can't obscure his face but he thinks the 'strategic' gaps in the armour are probably a bit much), and Marinette squeaks and blushes when he sweeps her a grinning bow and asks if _ she _ wants to wear the feathered cloak.

"I mean, it's themed anyway," he explains, much more enthusiastic than he'd been before. He's not used to having this level of creative control over any of his photo shoots, and he's aware that Father's probably not going to like the way he and Enzo have taken this one so far off course, but frankly that's a problem for his future self. Right now Adrien has every intention of _ enjoying _ what they're doing.

Besides, Enzo's right. This is for _ charity_. There's no reason _ not _ to have fun with it.

Marinette stammers something out, her eyes on the cloak, but he can't quite catch what she says. That's all right, though, because he's at least sure it wasn't a _no_. 

"Enzo thinks we could do a series of photos that tell a story." Adrien makes a wide gesture at the cloak, careful to keep his distance, and tilts his head and widens his eyes in a way that he's well aware resembles a pleading kitten. It doesn't work on _ most _ people he knows anymore- Ladybug usually snorts and tries to shove him off the roof, and Nino only sighs and rolls his eyes at this point- but Marinette turns even redder and hastily agrees.

Enzo brightens considerably when Adrien comes back with Marinette, feathered cloak draped proudly over her shoulders. It means Adrien has to stay a little further from his friend than he'd prefer but that's okay, it's only for these photos. "Ah, you've found us a witch!"

"Excuse me?" Marinette demands, bristling a little with the fire Adrien sometimes sees from her. Usually it's employed in defending their friends and classmates but apparently offended pride can draw it out as well.

Adrien catches her hand, careful of the feathers, and watches her anger falter when he smiles at her. "That's not what he means, Marinette. One of the themes is fairy tales, right? We wanted to do something a little different than just knight and _ princess_."

The slight emphasis he puts on _ princess _ is probably a bad idea. The quiet underlying rumble isn't his idea at all, but he can't seem to help himself. 

Marinette melts. She takes a deep breath, stands straighter, and says, "Tell me what you need me to do."

Father doesn't like the finished photo shoot. He can't actually _ do _ anything about it, because it _ is _ for charity, but his displeasure is obvious in his frown and the darting way his eyes rove over the glossy photos.

But Adrien doesn't care what he thinks about it, this time.

He takes a copy of the photo with the knight swearing fealty to his witch and hangs it up in his room.

(Father doesn't like that, either, but he doesn't make him take it down, and Adrien's _ sure _ he saw Nathalie snicker when she saw it).

Technically, the shoot isn't successful. Technically, Enzo didn't do his job, and he and Adrien pushed each other to goof off instead and ignore the rules they were supposed to follow. 

It's his most popular photo shoot for the next three months. Father may grumble, but it's not the last time Adrien arrives to a shoot to find Enzo waiting there (and sometimes Marinette as well, and sometimes one of the charity kids, and sometimes an intern who helped them that first time who goes by Thorn and who is absolutely _ determined _ to make a Final Fantasy shoot happen).

Sure, Enzo does get akumatized one day when all of them have gone _ way _ off script from- whatever it is they're actually supposed to be shooting, but he's one of the easiest akumas Chat Noir and Ladybug have ever faced. As soon as they agree to let him organise a Heroes of Paris photo shoot he actually breaks his akumatised camera himself.

Adrien isn't sure, later, if it's that mugging for the camera is just more fun as Chat Noir, because there is no one judging him for his posture or expressions in those pictures, or if it's that he has Ladybug right beside him the whole time and _her_ joy is infectious.

**Author's Note:**

> i am allergic to cats and dogs and all of spring
> 
> i work for a vet, i have literally always worked for a vet, i have only ever held jobs that are in veterinary hospitals, do you. do you see where i have made a MISTAKE <s>that i have 100% refused to correct</s> (i take allergy meds its. itll be fine).
> 
> so many of these are just gonna end up with blackmores night lyrics for titles. so many.


End file.
